


心知肚明

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 史蒂夫搖搖頭，一陣恐懼猛然襲上他的心頭。「山姆，不要。」「山姆，就要。」山姆瞇起眼睛，伸出一隻手指對著他。「你要給我去上烹飪課。」





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i see you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157491) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



 

「就這樣決定了。」

「山姆，」史蒂夫嘆一口氣，看著消防隊員來來回回進出眼前的大樓，他的肩膀垮了下來，臉上寫著明明白白的愧疚。

「這是最後一次，」山姆宣告，語氣中不留任何餘地。「我只穿著 _四角褲_ 站在外面，就因為你這蠢蛋認為試著做一頓早餐會是個好主意。」

「我以為—」

「我才不在乎你怎麼想的，」山姆嘶聲道，冷得直發抖。「你被禁止進入廚房是有原因的。」

「山姆—」

「你根本不知道自己 _在幹嘛_ ，」山姆繼續說，「然後你就以為可以把軟趴趴的鬆餅放到烤土司機裡面去。」

「我只是想要把它弄脆一點，」史蒂夫咕噥著低下頭。

「喔，它是挺脆的，」山姆失去耐性。「脆到卡在哪裡都 _引發火災了_ 。」

史蒂夫皺起眉頭，心思又飄回到剛才，當他看到火花跟濃煙衝上天花板時心裡有多驚慌。「我很抱歉，」他內疚地說。

「你見鬼的最好很抱歉。」山姆揍他的手臂一下。「我知道我很辣，但人們不應該一直看見我半裸就因為我最好的朋友想要把我們家整棟燒掉。」

「你要穿我的衣服嗎？」史蒂夫問道，已經抓住衣擺準備要脫下衣服。

「不要，」山姆堅定地回應，並抓住史蒂夫的手腕加以阻止。「不要，我才不穿你那緊的離譜的上衣。我想要的，是你要學會怎麼做菜。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，一陣恐懼猛然襲上心頭。「山姆，不要。」

「山姆， _就要_ 。」山姆瞇起眼睛，伸出一隻手指對著他。「你要給我去上烹飪課。」

 

**

 

結果烹飪課並沒有史蒂夫想像中的那麼悲慘。

主要是因為就在史蒂夫踏進教室將東西放在桌上之後，一個世界上他見過最美好的男人，就這麽在他身邊坐下來。

「所以，你幹了什麼好事才來這裡的？」那個男人問道，湛藍的眼睛裡帶著一絲狡黠，淡粉色的雙唇彎成一抹輕笑。

「什麼？」史蒂夫不大專心，以至於沒能回答更多，男人下巴深刻的線條，後腦上鬆鬆的小揪兒，幾綹落在耳邊沒綁到的頭髮，所有的一切都讓他無從專注。

男人加深笑容，顯然是被史蒂夫的反應逗樂了。「這間教室裡除了我之外，看起來最不情願待在這裡的人大概就是你了。我想或許是有人逼你來的。」

史蒂夫有點希望是眼前的男人逼他來的，但他把這話吞回去，雙頰因為困窘而發紅。「呃，對，」他清清喉嚨。「我室友逼我報名的。我也許大概可能不小心差點就要把我們家給燒掉了。」

「真遺憾。」

「你呢？」史蒂夫無法克制自己不問，他心裏好奇，同時還想讓男人繼續跟他說話。

「我不小心把微波爆米花給弄焦了，」男人緊抿著唇回答道，「五次。三個月內。我猜花點錢來上烹飪課比起買新的微波爐應該便宜多了吧，微波爐裡的味道可不好聞。」

「聽起來是個好主意…」史蒂夫漸漸停下來，期待地望著眼前的男人。

「巴奇・巴恩斯。」他向史蒂夫伸出手。

史蒂夫握住他的手，情緒顯得有點激動。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。很高興認識你。」

「你也是，朋友。」巴奇對他微笑，放開手的時候他刻意逗留了一會兒，手指有意無意地劃過史蒂夫的掌心。一陣酥麻的電流穿過史蒂夫的脊椎，而他沒注意到的，是巴奇的微笑又變化成某種更隱晦的東西。「不如我們一組吧，怎麼樣？」

「我不確定耶，」史蒂夫瞇起眼睛沈思著。「但你確實差點殺掉你的微波爐。」

巴奇倒抽一口氣，戲謔地反擊道。「真沒禮貌。」

史蒂夫大笑出聲，眼角都瞇出了笑紋。「事實上，我們一組聽起來是個挺不錯的主意。」

「太好了。」巴奇拍板定案。「就我們兩個人，說不定還真能學到點什麼呢。」

 

**

 

而他們真正學到的是巴奇其實對刀具非常在行，而史蒂夫則是對下廚的前置作業非常有一套。只要認真專注，加上足夠的耐心，他們都能讀懂食譜並慢慢地做到每一個步驟，而事實上隨著課程的進度，他們還真的能做出超過一樣以上像樣的菜色，內容從早餐到義大利麵，甚至是熱炒都難不倒他們。

然而對史蒂夫來說最重要的一點呢，是他們學會了怎麼當朋友。這件事情的確讓史蒂夫開始期待起每一堂烹飪課，因為巴奇也會在那裡，帶著他怡然自得的笑容，用那雙明亮的眼睛，向史蒂夫娓娓道來他這一個禮拜過得如何。

因此，每一次史蒂夫微笑著踩著雀躍的腳步離開公寓時，山姆總是用懷疑的眼光盯著他看。史蒂夫猜想山姆之所以還沒吱聲，純粹是因為廚房再也沒出過任何意外，而且他已經學會怎麼做山姆喜歡的那種法國吐司了。

綜合以上的一切，烹飪課竟然意外成為史蒂夫整個禮拜的重頭戲。且這一切的一切，都只因為他能夠再次花上更多的時間與巴奇相處。

於是，史蒂夫當然很害怕課程結束的那天的到來，最後一堂課，他來到工作檯前坐下，緊張的胃都要打結。他明白他可以選擇繼續上進階課程，但他已經對目前學到的一切感到心滿意足。他心裏也很清楚，如果巴奇沒有要上進階課程，那他再花閒暇時間上課就沒有意義。

「我的計畫是要學會不讓自己餓肚子，也不要再毀掉任何廚房用具，」巴奇說著垂下眼睛，滿意地看著他的烤牛排。「所以，任務完成。」

如果史蒂夫願意對自己誠實的話，他一直都試著這麼做，那麼他就會知道自己在烹飪課程結束後，真正不想跟巴奇說再見的原因是因為，他…好吧…有點喜歡上人家了。他的心總是在看見巴奇微笑時慌亂不已，他的臉總是在巴奇靠得太近時紅的不像話，而每當巴奇拿起叉子讓他試試他的成品時，他就會緊張的手心冒汗。

史蒂夫並不想要失去這些時光。他不想要說再見，也不想從此和巴奇失去聯繫。因為當然了，他們在上烹飪課時也許是朋友，但史蒂夫不確定他們的友誼是不是還能延續到課堂之外的地方。

「怎麼啦，看起來那麼憂鬱，」巴奇說著一屁股坐在史蒂夫旁邊，從背包裡拿出髮帶，很快地把頭髮扎成一個小揪兒。「發生什麼事了嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，對巴奇露出一個小小的笑。

「抱歉，我想我只是不敢相信今天是我們的最後一天。」

巴奇皺起眉頭，他側過身子，膝蓋撞上史蒂夫的膝蓋。「我不知道你怎麼想的，史蒂夫，但我並不打算在這一切都結束之後就不再見你。」

史蒂夫很清楚他目瞪口呆的樣子看上去並不怎麼迷人。「你—你說真的嗎？」他結結巴巴地問道，感覺到他的雙頰已經紅的能夠滴出血來。

「當然是了，」巴奇說著，表情柔和幾分。「我其實很想問問你的意思。」

史蒂夫的胃揪了一下，他深深望著巴奇是如何坐立不安，一雙眼睛又是如何藏在那扇子似的睫毛後看著他，好似他真的在為什麼事情感到緊張那般。這讓史蒂夫的心跳得更快，一絲希望在他心裡如泡泡般漂浮著。

「什麼事？」史蒂夫問著，將膝蓋輕輕抵在巴奇的膝蓋上，讓他能夠安心一些。

巴奇凝視著他們碰觸著彼此膝蓋的位置，有些擔憂地抿著雙唇。當他再次抬起眼望著史蒂夫時，他說，「我在想，你會不會想要驗收一下我們這些日子學到的東西，跟我一起煮點什麼。在我家。明天晚上。」

「像是個約會？」史蒂夫故意打趣道，他沒辦法克制自己不要微笑。

「對，」巴奇翻白眼，「就是個約會。」

「我很樂意。」

「太好了。」巴奇笑了起來，而史蒂夫能做的，就是回以微笑，還伴隨著一點愉悅的頭昏眼花。

 

**

 

「你家真不錯。」

巴奇的公寓看起來很舒適，讓人想要賴著不走，屋子裡的傢俱充滿著各式各樣的風格，色調主要是大地色系，到處都擺放著書本還有一些逗趣的小擺設。巴奇向他道謝，很快地帶他到處看看，接著他基本上就是將史蒂夫拽進廚房裡。

「有人很興奮喔，」史蒂夫說著，給巴奇一個狡猾的笑。

「怎麼會不興奮？」巴奇反問，捏捏史蒂夫的手。「我即將要跟一個很棒的男人共進晚餐耶。」

史蒂夫嘆氣，雖然巴奇的話對他挺受用的。「而且你還要逼我幫你分攤一半的工作。」

「只有 _一點點_ ，」巴奇更正他，並指指工作台。「我已經準備好一些前置作業了。」

「你真體貼。」

「我知道，」巴奇哼了一聲。

跟巴奇一起做菜的感覺很熟悉，他們一起做這些已經不是第一次，也有好一陣子，巴奇說他們要做帕瑪森焗烤雞，於是史蒂夫開始熱平底鍋，拿出橄欖油，大蒜還有紅辣椒片，巴奇則是埋頭處理雞胸肉。

「要是我們搞砸了怎麼辦？」幾分鐘後，史蒂夫一邊問，一邊幫巴奇把雞肉放進鋪滿麵包屑和帕瑪森起司的煎鍋裡。

「冰箱上有外賣菜單，」巴奇被他逗笑。「要是這個東西最後的樣子看起來會讓我們食物中毒，那我們就叫外賣吧。」

「我實在搞不懂那些食物中毒的人，難道他們 _看不出來_ 那些食物不能吃嗎？」史蒂夫抬起一邊的眉毛說道，而巴奇只是對他皺眉。

「我才不要在做菜的時候跟你討論這種事，」巴奇咕噥著，這表示史蒂夫說的還有幾分道理。「搞不好要觸霉頭。」

「我們可不想要霉頭，」史蒂夫同意，抬手敲敲其中一個木頭櫃子三次。

巴奇噗哧一聲，滿眼寵溺地瞪著史蒂夫。「把鹽給我，你這白癡。」

史蒂夫照做，自己則是拿著胡椒鹽平均撒在雞胸肉上，然後他們繼續做菜。史蒂夫讓巴奇獨自處理接下來的步驟，這部分他確實比史蒂夫要在行的多。

「我們也要做甜點嗎？」史蒂夫覺得自己的口水已經要流下來，即使他知道他們還要再一個半小時左右才能坐下來吃飯。

「看一下冰箱。」

史蒂夫眨眨眼睛。「外賣菜單嗎？」

巴奇轉過身來意味深長地看了他一眼。「冰箱 _裡面_ 。」

「喔。」史蒂夫轉身打開冰箱，當看見其中一層上的巧克力布丁時，他忍不住彎起嘴角。「好耶。」

巴奇笑出聲來。「很高興你喜歡。現在過來幫我弄一下番茄汁。」

史蒂夫舀出幾湯匙的番茄汁，淋滿整個烤盤。巴奇將幾塊雞胸肉放進去，在上頭放上莫札瑞拉起司片，史蒂夫則繼續將番茄汁淋上去，最後，他們一起將剩下的帕瑪森起司全灑上去。巴奇已經預熱好烤箱，所以他們所需要做的就是將烤盤放進去，並且等待。

「真好玩，」史蒂夫在他們開始整理環境時說道，他將髒碗盤放進水槽裡後洗洗手。

巴奇一臉懷疑地盯著他。「那麼請一定務必，幫我洗好所有的碗盤吧。」

「我才不是說 _這個_ ，」史蒂夫望著那一堆髒兮兮的廚具，「我說的是煮菜。跟你一起做這個真好玩。」

巴奇扯扯嘴角，一種緩慢又有點下流的笑意點亮他的眼睛。「跟我一起做很好玩，是嗎？」

史蒂夫花上幾秒鐘才聽懂，一旦發現對方指的是什麼後他不住呻吟起來，抬起雙手蓋住自己的臉。他很清楚這絕對遮不住自己發紅的脖子，但至少還是要掙扎一下。

「我不是說 _那個_ 啦，」史蒂夫抗議道，接著繼續說，「我不是說那個不好玩。我是說，我很確定你很厲害，在床—這真的是—」

「史蒂夫，」巴奇阻止他，他雙手緊扣住史蒂夫的手腕，並輕輕將他的手扯下來。「我聽懂了。」

「我很抱歉，」史蒂夫說，臉頰紅噗噗的。

「沒事的，」巴奇笑得很溫柔。「很開心能夠知道不是只有我在想這件事情」

「喔，」史蒂夫深呼吸，胃裡好似有蝴蝶在飛。

「是啊，喔。」

史蒂夫點點頭，臉頰上的紅暈尚未退去。他將雙手從巴奇的手掌裡掙脫出來，但只是為了能夠再次讓彼此的手指緊緊纏繞在一起，他捏捏他的手。「這樣很好。」

「我想是吧，」巴奇輕聲嘀咕，他緊握著史蒂夫的手將他拉近，並在他的額頭上印下一個吻。「現在，幫我洗洗碗盤，這樣我們才能開始煮義大利麵。」

 

**

 

出乎意料的，他們做了一頓很棒的晚餐。史蒂夫和巴奇甚至給他們的菜拍了幾張照片，他們像白癡一樣傻笑—史蒂夫把照片傳給山姆，得到五個大拇指的表情符號作為回覆—，然後坐下來享用晚飯。

巴奇望著史蒂夫咬下第一口雞肉，史蒂夫忍不住要逗他。這道菜吃起來實在棒極了，所以當他發出低沈而漫長的呻吟，邊咀嚼邊閉上眼時，他其實只有一半是在演戲。當他再度張開雙眼，巴奇雙唇微張，眼神看上去有些灰暗，並緊緊盯著史蒂夫的嘴巴。

「你不吃嗎？」史蒂夫問，對巴奇眨眨那雙無辜的大眼睛。

巴奇這才從不知所措中清醒過來，他給史蒂夫一個我完全知道你現在在幹嘛的表情。「你在想什麼我心知肚明，史蒂芬。」

史蒂夫眨眨眼，高興的有些頭昏眼花，又接著吃下更多。

行雲流水般的對話在他們之間來回，他們在一起的時候總是很自在。沒有尷尬的沈默或是不能觸及的話題，史蒂夫和巴奇無話不談，從工作到最喜歡的電視節目，再從可愛的狗狗到每一天的生活。

「我們做得很不錯，」史蒂夫啜了一口飲料，在巴奇起身收拾剩下的食物時說道。

「真的不錯。」巴奇點頭，跌坐進椅子裡拍拍自己的肚子。「我幾乎要吃不下甜點了。」

「幾乎，是嗎？」史蒂夫故作正經地問，惹的巴奇笑個不停。

他們在客廳裡吃甜點，史蒂夫和巴奇坐在沙發上，兩人靠得很近，近的無論怎麼動作都能碰到對方。電視還在繼續播放，音量保持正常，純粹充當是兩人一邊聊天一邊吃飯的背景音。

這是史蒂夫近來有過最棒的約會。他知道其中一部份的原因是因為他好喜歡跟巴奇相處，他喜歡他們之間的友誼，也不必一直浪費時間去多想什麼或是懷疑自己。跟巴奇待在一起很舒服，他享受有他陪伴的每一刻，也喜歡有他一起說笑的每一秒。

於是當他們吃完甜點後，史蒂夫當然有一點點失望，因為他想他大概得走了。

或是至少他是這麼想的，直到巴奇轉頭望著他，臉上的表情盡是期盼。「想看電影嗎？我想今天電視上有 _哈利波特_ 馬拉松。」

史蒂夫歎一口氣。「電視上總是有 _哈利波特_ 馬拉松。而我很樂意。」

巴奇微微一笑，轉著頻道直到找到正確的那一個為止。他們在沙發上挪挪位置好離對方更近一些，史蒂夫深呼吸，才將一隻手臂抬起來環住巴奇的肩膀。巴奇無恥地窩到他身邊去，他們現在緊靠在一起，然後他將一隻手輕放在史蒂夫的肚子上，拇指在他的襯衫上輕輕畫圈。

史蒂夫忍不住笑，心裏緊張的要命，接著只是將巴奇擁得更緊。

 

**

 

過一陣子，史蒂夫清醒過來，電視還開著，巴奇在他胸膛上睡得正香。

他抬手摸摸臉，然後垂下視線，仔細看著巴奇柔和的臉龐，他正在做夢，嘴巴微微張開，眼皮輕輕地跳啊跳的。他這個模樣看起來稚嫩許多，史蒂夫忍不住將他抱得更緊一些，儘管也就多那麼一秒鐘而已。

「巴克，」史蒂夫悄聲叫他，抬起手來將巴奇的頭髮從臉上撥開。「巴奇，醒醒。」

巴奇抽抽鼻子，將臉埋進史蒂夫的胸膛，抓著史蒂夫襯衫的手指緊了緊，又鬆了松。「怎麼惹*？」他咕噥著，眼皮沈重，嗓音中帶有惺忪的倦意。

「我們睡著了，」史蒂夫嘀咕著，將巴奇的頭髮別到耳後去。

「啊，」巴奇呻吟著，又一頭栽進史蒂夫的胸前，幾秒後才退開來。「對不起，我不是故意的。」

「沒事的，」史蒂夫告訴他，輕輕一笑。「我不介意。」

事實上，他很樂意讓巴奇再一次睡在他身上。

「幾點了？」

史蒂夫傾身向前去拿咖啡桌上的手機。「超過午夜多一點點。我大概該回家了。」

「是啊，」巴奇嘆口氣，跳下沙發並朝史蒂夫伸出手。「我送你出去。」

史蒂夫放任自己被人拉起來，他用手指緊緊扣住巴奇的手。透過餘光，他看到巴奇低下頭，望著他們緊握著的手微笑。

「謝謝你今晚邀我過來，」走到門口時，史蒂夫對巴奇說。「我玩得很開心。」

「我想我們之後也還能再來幾次？」巴奇走上前去，踏進史蒂夫的安全範圍。

「我明天晚上沒事，」史蒂夫答道，接著在巴奇笑出聲時將他扯進一個親吻裡。

他們的牙齒撞在一起，但那個吻就如史蒂夫想像的一樣美好，他含著巴奇柔軟的嘴唇，還能嚐到一點巧克力的味道。史蒂夫讓這個吻停留在這裡，不想在即將分別的情況下踰矩，而巴奇在他退開時看起來有點頭暈目眩和臉紅。

「你覺得怎麼樣？」史蒂夫緊靠著巴奇的臉龐，為兩人之間的親密狂喜不已。

史蒂夫感覺到肌膚上傳來一陣輕笑，然後巴奇在他的嘴角印下一個吻並告訴他，「明天聽起來好極了。」

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*怎麼惹？：Wha?，剛醒來的巴奇好好推倒（。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 超級可愛的作品，謝謝作者授權讓我翻譯，邊翻譯邊傻笑，感覺好像看他們談戀愛我單身就好（閉嘴謝謝。  
> Thank the author for letting me translate this cute work into Chinese.
> 
> 最近有點不在狀態，很多作品翻到一半就不小心放著，有時候很想知道別人的人生是怎麼過的，沒有目標的時候是不是也一樣覺得很迷茫，真的設定目標後又覺得總是在追趕什麼，然後這種時候在把翻到一半的東西拿出來翻完，就覺得心情好像有平靜一點。
> 
> 最後就是，對於作者實在有點不好意思，要了授權又硬是隔了兩個月才翻譯（我還有一兩篇也這樣呵呵），真想殺自己。總之，希望你們也跟我一樣喜歡這個故事。遲來的新年快樂，大家新年快樂唷 :3


End file.
